Séparation
by Ilunae
Summary: Depuis leur enfance, Kacchan et lui avaient toujours été ensemble.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Depuis leur enfance, Kacchan et lui avaient toujours été ensemble. Quand ils étaient petits, ils partaient souvent à l'aventure ensemble. Izuku se souvenait très bien qu'il suivait son ami partout où il allait. A chaque fois, il avait eu hâte de voir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Puis leur relation s'était détériorée. Kacchan avait commencé à le repousser de manière brutale. A cette époque, Izuku n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer de le suivre.

Comment il aurait pu faire autrement ? Kacchan avait représenté tout ce qu'il n'avait pas à cette époque. Izuku n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que son ami deviendrait un grand héro. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été une grande source d'inspiration pour lui. Son image de la victoire.

Kacchan avait toujours été quelqu'un de passionné qui se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Izuku avait donc voulu devenir comme lui. C'était tout à fait normal pour un enfant sans alter.

Il avait donc continué de le suivre pour l'observer et prendre des notes sur lui. Izuku savait donc depuis longtemps de quoi son ami était capable. Cela n'avait donc pas été une surprise de le voir à Yuei. Pour lui, il avait été évident que Kacchan serait accepté. Il avait été le meilleur élève de leur collège, après tout.

Ils s'étaient donc tous les deux retrouvés à Yuei. Encore une fois, ils avaient été dans même classe. Comme toujours. Même si à cette époque, ils ne se parlaient pas, il fallait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Ils avaient beaucoup évolué pendant leurs années à Yuei. Pendant leur première année, ils avaient commencé à se reparler. Ils avaient enfin fini par se comprendre. Depuis, ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux. Ils s'étaient poussés mutuellement à devenir meilleur.

Quand ils avaient débuté leur carrière de héro, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même agence. Ils travaillaient donc très souvent ensemble. Ils avaient fini par former un duo de héros. Être en équipe avec son ami d'enfance, avait toujours été le plus grand rêve d'Izuku.

Il n'aimait donc pas quand il devait être séparé de Kacchan.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont demandé de partir pour Hokkaido !"

"Je t'ai expliqué qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour battre un goupe de vilains très fort !" répondit Kacchan qui était en train de faire sa valise.

"Mais ils auraient pu me demander d'y aller aussi !"

Cela aurait été le plus logique. Ils étaient un duo après tout. Ils n'allaient pas l'un sans l'autre. Tout le monde devait le savoir depuis le temps. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils étaient aussi populaires auprès des gens.

Certains n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre cela de toute évidence.

"Ils avaient besoin que d'une personne !"

"Mais Kacchan... On est un duo !"

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres héros n'avaient demandé qu'à Kacchan de venir pour les aider. Ils pensaient peut-être qu'ils allaient réussir à le séparer de Kacchan. Pour qui ils se prenaient ? Izuku n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Il était le partenaire de Kacchan et, il ne laisserait personne d'autre prendre sa place.

Kacchan s'interrompit dans sa tâche pour le regarder. Il eut un sourire en coin.

"Oh ! C'est donc ça le problème ! Tu peux pas te débrouiller sans moi !"

"De quoi ?"

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Izuku avait voulu dire. Il parlait de leur travail. Bien sûr qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il était un adulte, après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de Kacchan pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne voulait juste pas être séparé de lui.

Kacchan ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer cependant.

"T'en fais pas Deku ! On va te trouver une baby-sitter !"

"Mais j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !" se défendit Izuku.

"Mais si ! Je suis sûr que ton pote, Iida sera ravi de s'occuper de toi ! Et tu peux toujours aller chez ta mère ! Comme ça, je serais sûr que tu ne crèveras pas de faim !"

"C'est pas drôle, Kacchan !"

Il gardait tout de même l'idée d'aller chez sa mère. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait rendu visite depuis un moment.

"Aller, t'en fais pas Deku ! C'est juste pour quelques jours ! Tu vas survivre !"

Izuku savait cela très bien. Cela ne changeait pas qu'il n'aimait pas être séparé de Kacchan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
